Culpa, Dolor y Lagrimas
by Lirio Negro
Summary: “Estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer… por mas que lo pensara no podía entenderlo, sentía angustia, culpa… dolor. Lo único que quería era verlo… pero eso era imposible”... KougaxAyame [UA]


Hola!!

bueno la verdad es que hoy estaba media melancolica y se me vino esta idea XD... y die que mejor que escribir un fic jeje, asi que aqui esta este... de la pareja que mas me gusta de este anime... Kouga y Ayame

quiero dedicar este fic a todos los que les gusta esta pareja, en especial a las personas que leyeron mi otro fics de ellos XD... un saludo para ellas!!

en este fic creo que hara falta un poco de simbolgia, es mas por si acaso XD

cursiva: _recuerdos..._

_ahora si, el fic jeje..._

* * *

**Culpa, Dolor y Lágrimas…**

En una pequeña iglesia una mujer lloraba con profunda tristeza, era comprensible lo que le ocurría, acababa de perder a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y ahora estaba sola… Se sentía completamente sola.

Era de noche, cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, y la lluvia que arremetía con fuerza contra la ciudad hacia coro en su corazón, parecía que el cielo era el único que comprendía su dolor, ya que lloraba con la misma desesperación. No importaba cuanto llorara, cuanto sufriera, el sentimiento que ahora experimentaba no desaparecía, estaba ahogándola, dejándola sin aire…

- No debí dejar que te fueras – yacía arrodillada en el piso frente al altar, su cabello rojizo oscurecido por la lluvia caía sobre su rostro y las lagrimas no paraban de salir por sus verdes ojos - No debí…

Aún sentía las caricias proporcionadas en su piel, el suave tacto que solo él le ofrecía cada noche, todavía podía escuchar las palabras de amor… Dios, lo amaba tanto que le parecía ilógico lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tan tarde se había dado cuenta de su error, ella podría haberlo evitado y no lo había hecho, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su estupido orgullo.

- Perdóname… – repetía una y otra vez entre los sollozos de su atormentado llanto – Perdóname… – los sucesos de esa noche eran tan claros aun, que no pudo evitar volver a recordar el error más grande de su vida…

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

_Todo estaba oscuro ya que no había luz en el apartamento, era difícil ubicar las siluetas dentro de la habitación, pero los dos individuos dentro de aquel lugar podían percibir la presencia del otro… _

_- Es mejor que te vayas… - dijo una voz femenina, gracias a la oscuridad del departamento la otra persona no podía distinguir sus lagrimas – No quiero volver a verte… _

_El hombre que también estaba en la habitación no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era verdad que él se había equivocado, pero no le estaban dado la oportunidad de explicarse, de aclarar lo ocurrido, no podía culparla, esto era duro para ella, pero todo era un error. Si ella no quería escucharlo ahora, ya buscaría la ocasión para hacerlo, pero no pensaba dejar escapar a la mujer de su vida._

_- Sé que ahora no quieres escucharme… Y lo comprendo, pero algún día lo tendrás que hacer… - también estaba triste y eso se podía notar en sus ojos, unos ojos azules que siempre estaban tranquilos, pero que ahora no podían expresar la paz de siempre – Solo quiero que sepas que te amo… Mas que a nada en el mundo – sin decir mas y con una ultima mirada hacia la cuarto se marchó._

_Solo después de escuchar la puerta pudo soltar su llanto con libertad, se sentía vacía, pero nada se comparaba con la soledad que se respiraba en aquel lugar… Sin él, este lugar no era nada…_

_No quería… No quería que el se fuera, pero entonces ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas cargadas de resentimiento?... Separo el rostro de sus manos, que en esos momentos resguardaban su lamento, y miro la puerta… Fue en ese momento que lo comprendió, se estaba dejando llevar por el orgullo y estaba alejando al hombre que le había enseñado amar…_

_No lo había pensado dos veces y ya estaba corriendo tras él... Fue en la calle, completamente mojada por la lluvia y con un grito que comenzó a buscarlo… Nunca debió haber hecho eso… En menos de un minuto vio a una multitud reunirse frente a un automóvil, una fuerte punzada atravesó a su corazón y temiéndose lo peor se acerco. _

_No era una pesadilla, ni una broma, pero la persona que más le importaba estaba muriendo en sus brazos, agonizando… Todo por su culpa. Un nudo se formo en su pecho, ya era imposible descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sus ojos se perdían en la oscura mirada del joven…_

_- Perdóname… – dijo el hombre con dificultad mientras ella le sostenía una mano con delicadeza y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de él confundiéndose con la lluvia – Perdóname… Ayame… _

_- No… Por favor… - susurro la joven de cabello rojizo con sus sentimientos en jaque, ya no podía pensar, solo una idea se repetía en su cabeza –… Yo también te amo… - su llanto se incremento y, entre lo que las lagrimas le permitieron ver, el hombre sonrió… después de eso la presión en su mano desapareció… Junto con la vida de aquel hombre. _

_No había en ese lugar nada más solitario y lleno de dolor que el alma de esa mujer… Un alma que ya no tenía nada, solo la tristeza y la desesperación…_

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-

Un gemido lleno de sufrimiento escapo de su garganta, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más impotente, más dudosa…

- ¿Por qué murió¡¿Por qué?! – gritó desesperada a la imagen frente a ella… esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegaría… - ¿Por qué él y no yo?... – su voz se apago, pero no su llanto… ¿Que podía hacer para mitigar ese sentimiento, ese agobio, esa angustia?... no podía hacer nada, porque ni siquiera el tiempo se lo llevaría, porque ella nunca podría olvidar aquella sonrisa, aquel brillo en sus ojos… Aquel amor…

Solo le quedaba vivir con eso, con los recuerdos, con la culpa que la acosaba, pero sobre todo con la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día, en otro lugar. Y ahora no solo tenia que pensar en ella, sonrió con ironía entre su llanto, recordando el motivo de la discusión, ahora ya nunca sabría si era verdad lo que había escuchado, una de sus manos que estaba apoyada en el suelo se dirigió hasta su vientre donde albergaba la mas grande prueba del amor que profesaba hacia el hombre que había muerto en sus brazos…

- Yo… - dijo mientras limpiaba con dificultan las marcas de su llanto –… Yo también te amo… Mas de lo que imaginas…- se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y mirando hacia la imagen religiosa volvió a decir- Te amo tanto… Kouga - la ultima lágrima escapo de sus ojos cuando pronuncio aquel nombre.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque viviera de los recuerdos debía vivir… Todo por el hombre que amaba y que amaría hasta que el último suspiro escapara de sus labios, o incluso lo amaría después… Cuando por fin se vieran de nuevo. Ahora con una extraña sensación de ser observada por él se prometió a si misma que conseguiría un futuro para el hijo que llevaba en su interior y, aunque en un momento había pensado lo contrario, sabia que Kouga quería tanto como ella…

Salio de la iglesia y miró hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia le mojara el rostro, sabia que el dolor no desaparecería, que la acompañaría para siempre, pero también sabia que podría llegar a vivir de nuevo la felicidad que alguna vez experimento con él…

Fin…

* * *

eso fue... espero que la hayan disfrutado y... arriba esta pareja!! XDDD

por si quedaron con la duda, Kouga supo por alguien mas que seria papá y sin saber que Ayame lo escuchaba dijo que no queria hijos, pero realmente eso no era lo que pensaba... XD... la razon de porque no dijo, no se... necesitaba que pasara para hacer el fic jeje...

se despide su amiga... Lirio Negro...

aaah!! y si les gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi, tengan paciencia ya que la mayoria de mis ideas para fics son con ellos de protagonistas

ahora si... adiosin!! y se cuidan!!


End file.
